The Hellhounds Eat Justice for Breakfast
by Mrs. BYG
Summary: The JL's playing a whole 'nother ball game now! They have to a venture into the unknown where nothing is what it seems. Can they stop the maybe-evil witch, Kassidy from reeking even more havoc than she already has? Why don't you tune in and find out? Welcome to the HELLHOUNDS! P.S. Flash and J'onn ARE NOT getting together in this fic. They'll both have separate love interests. :)
1. Taunts and Threats

**Sofia Vergara as Kali**

**Selina Lo as Rhiannon**

**Krystal Vee as Andrina**

**Bianca Lawson as Maliha**

**Keegan Allen as Faola**

**Tynisha Keli as Kassidy**

_The door fell down with a loud 'THUD'. The leather-clad woman tossed her hair out of her face and lifted her gun. "Let's get this party started."_

"So, what exactly is the problem now?" Flash asked as he and Shayera speed-walked to the monitor room. "Some disturbance on Earth. They need help getting the hostage back," she answered her, her eyes never straying from ahead. "It's probably some old villain of ours we've beaten over and over again. They won't have a chance," the Flash bragged and folded his arms behind his head. "Don't be so sure," the bird superhero responded as they walked into the monitor room. "If it were someone we'd already beaten, I doubt they'd want me, you, and Wonderwoman going down there just for a few petty crooks."

In the monitor room stood Superman, Wonderwoman, Green Lantern, J'onn, and Batman. "So, J'onn, what's going on down there?" The green martian looked kept his eyes focused on the screen in front of him. "Apparently, a woman has broken into Ariel Larenz's home. She's been taken hostage, but it's unknown as to what she wants." Green Lantern frowned. "Larenz? As in the multi-platinum dollar Ariel Larenz? Since when are we dealing with superstars?" A small video popped up on the screen. "Since this," J'onn answered and clicked a button.

The room was dark in the video and showed a curvaceous blonde slinking her way throughout the house. "The house is armed with security cameras in every room. We received this video from the police on scene there now." "Ariel? Little witch? Where are you little bitch?" the intruding woman whispered, checking in rooms. She stepped into what must have been the bedroom and chuckled. "Oh, now I've found you." The video switched to a view of the bedroom. The blonde aimed the gun at the celebrity and shot above her head. Ariel sprung up in the bed and screamed.

"Kassidy? Non, non, Kassidy. What are you doing here?" 'Kassidy' squatted beside the bed and pushed a lock of hair out of Ariel's face. "Oh, my dear, sweet child. You, or, rather the Justice League have something of mine and I want it back. And you, my dear, can get it for me." "W-what do you need?" the raven haired damsel stuttered. The blondes shoulders shook as she laughed. With the butt of her gun, she smacked it across Ariel's head and stood up. "I just need you to sit back and relax." She turned around and looked into the camera.

"Come and get me, little Justices. I'm waiting," she teased and smirked.


	2. Capture Evil

Neon eyes flashed open and then dimmed to a soft caramel tint. "_Kassidy_," the owner of those

jeweled eyes hissed. "_She's back_."

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

The Watch Tower's teleporter beamed the Flash, Wonder Woman, J'onn, and Hawk Girl down to

Earth in front of Ariel Larenz's house. Flash slapped his hand on the shoulder of an officer who was

standing outside with a bullhorn. "We'll take it from here." The officer nodded. "Careful, though.

Heard she's got the eyes of the Devil." Flash quirked his mouth into a half smile and nodded

thankfully. "Will do." "So, what's the plan of action?" he directed his question to the Amazonian

princess in front of him. "Scope the place. She could be anywhere. Keep your eyes open; we don't

know what we're dealing with," Diana gave each of the heroes a stern look. They both nodded and

the four entered the house to begin their search for the dangerous woman.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

"Kali, I'm telling you she's back. I saw it; I swear," Maliha pleaded with the elder witch. "Maliha, it's

impossible. We locked her away milennia ago. There is no way she can come back without outside

help and you and I both know there were guards at her door serving around the clock. She can't get

out. There's no way." Maliha sighed dramatically. "Have you checked? Kassidy is unbelievably

powerful. Who's to say she hasn't killed one of the guards and gotten out that way?" Kali leaned

back in her seat and sipped her fire tea. "And how would she kill them? Her magic was detained and

there are no possible escapes whatsoever in her room. No windows, one door that by the way, is

bolted and sealed with the most powerful magic I know. There is _no_ way for her to get out. Calm

down. It's over. She's -." "Gone!" One of the new hellions ran into Kali's chambers, frantically

shrieking. "She's escaped! We have to stop her!" Kali bounded over to her, firmly placing her hands

on the other's shoulders. "Calm down, Andrina! Who's gone? Who must we stop?" Andrina looked

into her leader's eyes, fearfully and whispered, "Kassidy."

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Shayera held her mace tightly as she peeked around the wall into the kitchen. She silently thanked

her heritage for allowing her the ability of enhanced vision within the pitch dark house. She pressed

her comm. link. "Flash, have you found her yet?" she whispered. _"Nope. Neither has D. I'm still _

_looking. This is getting really creepy, Shy. We need to-." _Her comm. link filled her ear with static.

"Flash!" she shouted and ran through the house. "Flash! Where are you?" Her answer was a loud

crash above her. She flew up the stairs and into the room to see Flash lying in a heap of wood of

what used to be a desk. Kassidy stared at him with a sly grin on his face. "Oh? You came to join the

party?" she chuckled. Shayera charged with her famous battle yell and swung her mace at the

witch. Kassidy dodged and brought her leg up to kick the Thanagarian in the back, sending her out

the window. Feeling a tug on her body, she looked down to see Wonder Woman's lasso of truth tied

tightly around her body. "And you brought friends. What fun!" She wrapped her hands around the

rope and pulled to swing her into the wall beside her, then wiggled her way out of the lasso. "Stand

down," a deep voice caught her attention. She looked up and smiled. "A Manhunter. I've heard about

your kind," she stalked over to him. "You're disgusting little things. Not even worth my time." Kassidy

smirked and cocked her head as if she was adjusting herself to hear better and dodged out of the

way for the raging Thanagarian to crash back through the window and into J'onn.

"Uh, miss," she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Flash back on his feet and smiling

down at her, hands on his hips. "I think it's about time you gave in." He zoomed around her until she

was lifted in the air. Letting out a yell of frustration, she kicked out and screamed with pain. "I

wouldn't have done that if I were you." Flash caught her and restrained her from struggling. Her leg

had broken in the attempt to stop the whirlwind that had held her trapped. "Uh, J'onn? Little help

here?" Flash called. "Let me go, you spandex-clad idiot!" Kassidy screamed. The green psychic of

their group popped up in front of her. He placed a finger against her squriming forehead. _Sleep_.

Sorry about the weird way the story looks. Tried to space everything out and that's how it came up. Hope you enjoy the update. I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I'm just going to be honest, I had no motivation whatsoever to write anything and I was lazy. Review, please!


	3. Dismissal of the Curious

Kassidy awoke to the dull throbbing of her leg inside a large room with

walls on each side made of glass. The only thing in the room was a

small bed with white sheets and a pillow and a monitor beside it

connected to small sensors placed on various parts of her body.

Grasping one of the sensors tightly, she ripped it off of her bare

stomach, wincing slightly at the shock of pain she felt. "I wouldn't do

that if I were you," a deep voice came from across the room. It became

apparent to her that not only was she in a glass room, but she was in a

box with the famous Batman turned away from at her at the far part of

the actual room in front of a dozen or so computer monitors.

"Wow, Batman. Didn't take you for a creeping stalker," she sarcastically

commented. She proceeded to rip off the rest of the sensors. "Stop," he

growled as he pressed a button to cancel the shrill alarm that went off

every time she pulled off another sensor. "So, how do you get out of

here?" she ignored his command and hobbled over to the side of the

room closest to him and searched for a door that clearly wasn't there.

"You're not going to get out of there. Now why were you at Ariel

Larenz's house and what do you want from us?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked, bored. She pretended to

examine her nails. "Where's the rest of your lackeys?" "Why?" he

demanded, standing directly in front of her now, throwing her his best

bat-glare. "I'd really rather not repeat myself over and over again. It's

tiresome." After watching her for a moment or two he pressed his finger

to his comm. link and summoned the rest of the founders. Within five

minutes the entire time had arrived. "Uh, what's she doing" Flash

whispered to Diana, referring to Kassidy groping her leg, a serene

expression on her face. "I'm trying to heal my leg since you incessant

brutes can't seem to do anything but wrap it as if that's really going to

do anything."

She muttered a few unintelligible words, producing a pink mystical glow

over her leg. Once the glow had faded she flexed her leg and sighed

contentedly. "That feels much better." She slang her leg around so that

she was slouching on the edge of the bed. "So, what did you want to

know, Justice League?" she chuckled their name, a mocking tone hidden

in her voice. "First off, who are you?" Flash stepped forward. "The

name's Kassidy, speedster. Charmed to meet you. Don't bother

introducing yourselves. I already know who you are. I've been watching

you." "Watching us?" the Green Lantern, otherwise known as John

Stewart questioned. Kassidy nodded and stood up, beginning to walk

around.

"_Imo_," she nodded. "You wouldn't imagine how great our cable is down

in the great 'Gates of Hell'." "Is that where you're from?" Shayera

barked. She clearly held a grudge against the curvaceous blonde witch

who'd so cunningly beaten her in battle with just a few dodges.

"Correct again. You see, team, I'm what some might call the Devil's

servant, his mistress, his concubine, his _lover_, -." She was cut of by

Batman. "Get to the point." "I'm a witch, a _pythonissam_. Nothing you

would know about. Sure, you have people like Zatanna and Dr. Fate,

but I'm on a much higher level of thinking. See, I'm old. Like, really old.

Many years times whatever your simpleton minds could ever think of

even comprehending, and that's why, my dears, you will never defeat

me." "Why are you here?" Superman crossed his arms.

"Let me out and I'll show you, big boy." She poked her tongue out of

her mouth and grinned like a Cheshire. "That's never going to happen,"

Shayera hissed. Kassidy chuckled and peeked in-between the six

founders in front of her. "Manhunter," she crooned and crooked her

finger to beckon him forward. "You haven't said a word since you've

gotten here. What's on your mind? Tell a fellow damned individual."

J'onn stepped forward, a perplexed expression on his face, his usually

smooth forehead crinkled into a rippled valley. "I sense a faintness of

regret."

Kassidy's face turned to stone for a second before she let a smirk pop

forward. "Only that I didn't punch your f***ing lights out when I had

the chance," she responded sweetly. She turned around and went to lay

down on her bed. She waved them away nonchalantly. "I'm done talking

now. Come back later. Leave a message. I don't really give a d**n. I'm

just waiting until the cavalry comes." "What do you mean?" asked

J'onn, slightly alarmed. "_Vale_. Goodbye." She closed her eyes and spoke

no more.

A/N: A few translations to meet your Latin fancies:

_Imo_: yes

_Pythonissam_: witch

_Vale_: goodbye

Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon!


	4. To the 'Rescue'

"Is everything packed and ready to go?" Kali demanded as she sat on her black stallion. His eyes were a glassy red and his mane and

tail made of fiery flames. "_Imo_, mistress. I believe that is all of it," the servant stepped away from her master. "Very well, then. Inform

the others it is time to go." "Yes, ma'am," the servant turned to step away and then hesitated. "Mistress," she turned back, "do...do

you think we can bring her back safely, no harm done? To anyone?" Kali looked down and pursed her lips at the girl. "I can't promise

anything, Phesa. You know that. Now go, get the others. We don't have any time to waste." Phesa bowed to Kali and ran off to gather the

rest of the team. "May the Gods have mercy on your soul, Kassidy. You're going to need it," she whispered and gently clasped the

thunderbolt that hung around her neck, its streaks charcoaled and burning fire red, but giving off no heat.

* * *

><p>Kassidy sat in her cell staring at the wall, or what was supposed to be one. All she could see was white space surrounded in darkness.<p>

"What's she doing?" Flash asked Batman as they watched her through a one-way mirror. "Who knows. She's been like that ever since

we last talked to her. Where is J'onn?" Flash pressed his and said J'onn's name. A moment later he appeared beside the two heroes.

"Here," Flash responded and folded his arms, leaning back against the wall. "You requested me?" J'onn inquired. Batman turned to the

Martian and motioned to Kassidy. "Do you think you can find out anything about her? Read her mind?" "I could try, though it is not my

wishes to invade one's personal solace." "She's spoke about a calvary. We need to know as much information as we can, no matter

what," Batman firmly said. "I will try as best I can," the Martian said after a second of pondering.

He faded through the floor and reappeared in front of Kassidy. He looked into her eyes. _Her eyes are glazed over_, he said to Batman

through a telepathic connection. Gently, he placed his fingers on either side of her head and began to break through the wall she had

up, his eyes blazing a vibrant orange, as bright as the sun. Instantly, he was transported into her mind and was slightly started to see

what he did.

* * *

><p>Kali and her team passed over the bridge that crossed the River of Souls quietly. No one spoke a word for fear of being dragged<p>

underneath if either made a peep. Even the horses knew to keep quiet. A woman with long blonde hair sprawling down her back and a

two-piece gray battle suit led the horses without riders, communicating by hand to Andrina, the other woman leading horses. _Are we _

_almost there? _the blonde signaled. Andrina nodded. _Just a little more, Rhiannon. _Their caravan consisted of four people, all set on a

mission to hunt down the witch that had caused them so much trouble. Ahead of the two was Kali and Maliha, both riding their horses,

scoping the landscape for anything prowling.

Rhiannon's eyes widened in fear as Maliha's horse stepped on a piece rock that crumbled beneath it, sending it tumbling into the dark,

thick, murky waters. The second the pebble hit the surface a dark hand of opaque energy shot up from the beneath the waters and

reached over to grab one of the girls. Rhiannon shouted ahead. "Soul Eaters! Andrina, let's ride!" She jumped onto her horse quickly,

not caring that the supplies of her horse crushed underneath her. The two warriors swiftly pulled their weapons out, Rhiannon with her

crooked dagger and Andrina with her sword. Riding down the pathway they quickly summoned dark energy into their weapons and

swiped them across each body that threw itself over the edge to pull them down into the depths of the river while Kali and Maliha raced

ahead. "Get to the other side, hurry, hurry, hurry!" Andrina screamed and yelped as a force pulled her hair, yanking her off of her horse

that sped on. "Rhiannon!" she called out. The blonde looked back in fear.

"Andrina, no!" Andrina was pulled under screaming. Lost in the middle of the battle, Rhiannon didn't know whether to dive in after her

or admit defeat. "RELEASE HER!" Kali stormed up, eyes glowing, a hand stretched out before her, the other gripping her bolt. "RELEASE

HER, I SAID," she thundered. Immediately the waters spit Andrina out onto the path, barely breathing and black smoke rising from her

pink skin. Rhiannon dropped to the ground, patting her cheek to try and wake her up. "Come on, my command will only hold them for

so long," Kali instructed in her now deep voice. She bent down to assist Rhiannon in carrying Andrina to the other side where the rest

of the group waited. "Will she be OK?" Rhiannon asked tearfully. Maliha laid her hands on her and nodded, her eyes glowing green.

"Yes, but we must get above quickly. She won't last long down here. She's lucky you saved her, Kali. Thank you. Are you OK?" Kali

leaned against her horse, trying to catch her breath, a long strand of raven hair hanging in her dark eyes . "Yes, that just took a lot out

of me." She stood up straight and flipped her hair back. "Come on, let's go. We don't have much time." Together they lifted Andrina

back onto her horse securely and continued their trek to the Surface.

* * *

><p>J'onn looked at all the death and decay around him. Bodies hung from nooses on tree limbs, decapitated heads with bulging, pupil-less<p>

white eyes floated in the blood river while giant crows flapped in the air, picking at dry corpses, screeching songs of the screams of the

tortured. It was pure horror to him. What was this place? What was in her head? "Well look who it is." He turned to the voice behind

him. "Snooping around, I see? I'm surprised. I wouldn't have put you as the type to invade one's privacy like this. Aren't Martians

supposed to be peaceful and respectful?" Kassidy stood with one hand on her hip. Chains hung from her arms, one looped around her

slim, pale neck. "Where are we?" J'onn asked her. "My home, or my prison, I guess I should say. It's the place I was killed, forced to

remain here for eternity in this grimy hell hole, mentally at least. Though my physical body still roams the earth I am sentenced to stay

here in 'true spiritual' form. My soul cannot leave." "What did you do to be given such a sentence?" J'onn asked. Kassidy smiled softly.

"Do you really think that I would tell you that? Come on, J'onn, a girl's gotta have her secrets." She looked down at her watch.

"Besides, time runs differently here and you've been zoned out for at least an hour. They're calling you back, can't you hear? And I

have an engagement to get to." She turned to walk away before stopping at J'onn's voice calling her back, fading in and out from being

shaken back into reality. "Wait, tell me who is coming. Who is the 'calvary'?" Kassidy looked over her shoulder. "Oh you'll find out soon.

Very soon, indeed. Goodbye J'onn."

* * *

><p>"Hey, dude, what happened? You were knocked out for like, an hour," Flash bent down in front of J'onn. "I think we will meet trouble<p>

very soon," J'onn gravely told them and looked at the witch laid out on the bed a smirk on her face, eyes closed. Seems she wasn't

'out-of-touch' after all. She knew exactly what was going on and what she was doing. Question was, how were they going to handle it?


	5. Big City Rollers

Kali and the group broke through the mouth of the Gates of Hell and entered into the blinding glare of the sun, a solace f

rom the usually dreary darkness from downstairs. "We're here so, what now? It's 2013 and I'm quite sure we'll look

funny walking around wearing these clothes and riding horses," Rhiannon said and attempted to shake Andrina awake.

"Come on, princess, wake up," she zapped her, earning a glare and a yelp from the recovered beauty. She coughed, small

puffs of smoke escaping her throat. "What the hell is this?" she exclaimed. "Fumes from the air and River of Souls,"

Maliha said distractedly, watching a motorcycle zoom pass on the highway. "Hey, what if we turn the horses into one of

those?" she pointed to the bike. "We could get where we need to go fast and we wouldn't stand out." Kali shrugged and

murmured under her breath, holding her bolt once again. The stallions one-by-one shrunk down to the size of bikes fairly

large for a woman, each characterized by what they had once looked like in their previous equine forms. They each

mounted a bike and stuffed as much as they could into one bag for each of them. "Alright girls, let's ride. If we're going

to catch Kassidy we'll need to find somewhere to stay to rest up. I've researched some of the modern human terms and

we'll need to find some form of inn. A hotel, I think it was called?" Kali started up her bike and slowly drove down to the

highway. "Maliha, which way?" The prophesier's eyes glowed and she pointed in the opposite direction that the

motorcycle had went. "That way," her voice sounded ethereal. "I can sense her energy that way, but then, it stops." Kali

nodded. "Very well. We'll start our search in the morning, but for now let's get to a hotel. I'm burnt out."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey! Can't a girl get some food in here?" Kassidy shouted and banged on the invisible wall around her<p>

confinement space. "What, are you trying to starve the truth out of me?" A door opened and Hawkgirl walked through

with a tray in hand. "Will you shut up already? You're giving everyone a headache!" She opened a drawer built into the

wall and slid the tray food through to Kassidy. "Oh they can hear me from in here? J'onn, sweetie, why don't you come

down here and keep a sinner some company?" she shouted up to the ceiling. Chuckling, she looked down at the food and

grimaced. "What is this, prison food? I know you've got something better up there than this." Hawkgirl shrugged. "Take

it or leave it, witch." Kassidy blew on a spoonful of the 'food' given to her. "Oh so we're down to name-calling now, huh?

What's with you? Got a worm in your bra? Chirp, chirp, birdy. Get over it." Hawkgirl fumed in front of her. "My problem

is _you_. You come here and cause trouble and then warn everyone of some 'calvary' that we still have no idea about, and

you ask me what's my problem? I am _so sick_ of you bad guys ruining everything!" Kassidy smirked. "Sweetie, who said I

was the bad guy?"

* * *

><p>The next morning the girls woke up and got back on the road right away to where Maliha sensed Kassidy's last traces of<p>

her essence. "It stops right here. I can't sense anything else." They looked around them at the barren street, void of any

traces of life...except for the wrinkling of a drape in a window. "Guys, look right there," Andrina pointed to the window.

"There's someone watching us." Rhiannon took a better look at the house. "This looks like a pretty fancy house by

human standards. I feel an energy like I know someone here, though. It feels familiar." She walked towards the house.

"Rhiannon, wait. We don't know this time. You can't just walk up to some random person's door," Andrina grabbed her

wrist. "If it gets us closer to finding that traitor it is," Rhiannon jerked her wrist away and continued to the door. "Hello?"

she knocked on it. "Hello, is someone there?" She looked to the window and saw a wisp of black hair and dark green

eyes. _I know those eyes..._ "Ariel!" Rhiannon called. "Ariel, you open this door, _right now_. _Nunc_!" she banged and banged

on the door until it was finally whipped open. "What? What do you want Rhiannon?" Ariel looked behind her and saw the

others. "You're here for Kassidy," she stated. "Good. That bitch came here a few days ago and almost killed me. She used

me as bait! I _hate _being used as bait!" The tips of her hair burned green, a flame. "Chill out, Ariel. We're gonna get her, I

promise you. Do you know where she is?" Rhiannon asked. Ariel pursed her lips and her hair lay flat against her back

again. "The Justice League took her." Rhiannon furrowed her brow. "The who?" Ariel pointed up. "The heroes in the sky.

Space."

* * *

><p>Batman had decided to move Kassidy to a location where he could keep an even better eye on her. All of her eerie<p>

warnings had irritated him to the point where he just couldn't go without more unceasing questioning. She sat on her

bed in the room fixed with steel bars reinforced with magic. "Her eyes are glazed over again," Superman said. This was

the first time he had seen the girl since he'd been fighting crime all over the world. There was a talk all over the

Watchtower about the teasing witch that apparently had help coming on the way. "What did you say she was doing

then?" he asked J'onn. "She said that is where she is mentally kept. Her mind is her prison." "I don't understand. She

keeps saying something's going to happen but we haven't seen anything yet." Kassidy began to chuckle. "Patience, Man

of Steel." She turned to them. "That is virtue. I think you'll be pleased to know that _they're herrrrrreeeee_." She began to

laugh and sing, rolling in her small bed. "They're here and you're all going to die. All going to die. _Omnes morituros_!"

Nunc: Now

Omnew morituros: All going to die

You know, I just realized this is the first time I've mentioned Superman...oh well, hope you enjoyed the chappie. Reviews, flames, and comments of all shapes, sizes, and glitter apppreciated! _Vale_ \ / (wave)


End file.
